


it's the rain

by myday



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleep, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of kissing please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myday/pseuds/myday
Summary: jisung wakes up with minho in his arms. perfect mornings like these hardly ever happened, but maybe there's something about the rain.





	it's the rain

**Author's Note:**

> a little minsung never hurt anybody

Rain pounded relentlessly against the walls of their home. The droplets knocked on their window like unexpected guests. Gusts of wind whistled outside, threatening to blow their building over and making their doors creak. There was no sunlight that morning. In the place of rays of gold, dull, gloomy light leaked into the room through the curtains. The storm from the previous night didn’t seem to pass. Instead, it settled and it raged for another day.

Jisung craned his neck to glance at the digital clock on their nightstand. The numbers glowed green like radium in the dim room. It was eight in the morning.

He didn’t want to get up. Jisung contemplated the idea of staying in bed all day. He huffed to himself and turned his head to bury his nose in Minho’s hair. 

Minho was still fast asleep, curled up against his side. His head rested between Jisung’s chest and shoulder. Minho had one arm thrown limply across Jisung’s torso. Jisung’s own arm was trapped underneath Minho’s body. He was surprised it wasn’t buzzing with numbness. Beneath the warmth of their covers, their legs were tangled together. 

They didn’t wake up this way everyday, comfortably entwined together. On usual mornings, Minho would be pushed to the edge of the bed as Jisung laid sprawled on their mattress. Their bedsheets often ended up on Minho’s side, leaving Jisung in the bitter hands of cold mornings. But, there was something about this rainy daybreak.

Jisung listened to Minho’s steady breathing and watched his eyelids flutter. He smiled fondly. Minho looked at peace. His face was relaxed, unaware and untroubled. His pink lips were parted delicately. Jisung could see the whites of Minho’s front teeth. The teeth he loved so much.

Jisung made the mistake of trying to pull Minho closer towards him, as if they had any space left between them.

“Jisung?” Minho’s eyes cracked open, shaken awake by Jisung. His eyebrows were knitted in drowsy confusion. His tranquil expression was shattered.“What time is it?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Jisung brushed back Minho’s hair and kissed his forehead softly. “Go back to sleep.”

“It matters,” Minho protested. Despite his indignant reply, he didn’t move a muscle. If anything, he tried to snuggle closer to Jisung. “I have work to do.”

“You can do work later,” Jisung whispered. He rolled over, so they could be face to face, chest to chest, nose to nose. “Stay here with me.”

Minho laughed quietly. He tilted his head up, prompting Jisung to tuck his chin in. Their foreheads touched. “You know I’d love to,”

“Then, stay,”

The tip of Minho’s nose bumped into Jisung’s gently. “Work,” he murmured.

“Five minutes?” Jisung tilted his head, sliding his nose to fit next to Minho’s. “Please?”

Jisung kissed him lightly on the lips before Minho could respond. It was familiar and tender. Over time, the fireworks of their first kiss had evolved into something resembling the warmth of a fireplace. It was easy and comfortable. Cozy and safe.

“Okay,” Minho breathed once they parted.

Jisung grinned and pecked Minho on the lips once more, quick and sweet this time. Minho wrinkled his nose.

“Your breath smells,” he teased.

“You never seem to mind,” Jisung poked back.

Minho pressed another kiss to Jisung’s chin. “That’s because it’s you,”

“You’re surprisingly affectionate today,” Jisung commented. Not that he minded at all.

Minho buried his face in Jisung’s chest. Jisung felt Minho mumble something unintelligible into his shirt. 

No words were exchanged between them after that. Just hums and breathy laughter. The rain continued to tap rhythmically against the roof, resonating above their low giggles.  The bedsheets rustled as they stole kisses underneath.

“I really have to get up,” Minho whispered after a while, pushing his hands against Jisung’s chest.

“I know,” Jisung said reluctantly.

A rush of cold separated them as Minho pulled away to rise out of bed. The chilly air of the bedroom chased away the warmth trapped in the sheets when Minho threw the covers aside.

Jisung watched as Minho crossed the room to enter their bathroom. The door swung shut behind him. Left alone, Jisung turned onto his stomach, rolling to Minho’s side of the bed. He stuck his face in Minho’s pillow and sighed contently. The faint fragrance of Minho’s shampoo filled his senses. Mornings with Minho were still new. He hoped it would never get old.

Eventually, Jisung forced himself to get up with a groan. He swung his bare feet off the side of the bed and padded into the bathroom in search of Minho. The touch of carpet on his feet disappeared, replaced by the shock of cool tiles as he crossed the threshold of the doorway. He found Minho was standing in front of the sink, a hand resting on the counter, the other hand holding a toothbrush to his mouth. The buzz of the electric device filled the small room.

Jisung strided towards Minho and wrapped his arms around Minho’s waist.

“Why are you so clingy?” Minho mumbled around the brush.

“Maybe it’s the rain,” Jisung rested his chin on Minho’s shoulder.

“Hmm,” Minho continued to brush his teeth. Jisung glanced up at the mirror. His heart jumped at the sight of them together, fitting into each other perfectly. He noticed Minho giving him a side glance in the mirror. Minho snorted softly.

“What are you looking at?”

Jisung smiled dearly. “Nothing. Just us.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'm kind of having a writer's block.
> 
> comments are appreciated!


End file.
